Helga's Big Day
by phoebe1
Summary: Helga's going to confess to Arnold!!!! How will it go?? R&R you dummies I rule!!!!1


Helga's Big Day  
  
by Kim Burk U LOVE ME U REALLY LOVE ME!!!!1  
  
Helga woke up with a stern look on her face and a deep breath. "Today is the day," she muttered to herself.  
  
You see, yesterday, Helga was just in a frenzy about Arnold. She was so sick of keeping it a secret! It ate away at her heart like a termite through a big piece of wood! (omg a good simile! ^_^) She couldn't take any more of this madness! So at dusk, after she had finished eating dinner, Helga went to her room, sat on her bed, looked at her heart-shaped locket, and set the biggest goal for herself that she had ever set. Tomorrow, after school, she would tell Arnold how she really felt! No ifs, ands, or buts! This was it!  
  
Helga was all too determined that morning. She was also a nervous wreck. While eating breakfast, half of her oatmeal shook off the spoon and on the table. That's okay though because Miriam can clean up. On the bus, Phoebe noticed Helga's condition. "Helga, you look unrestful. What's the matter?" she asked. "Oh uh, nothing Phoebe. I just have big plans today, talking to a certain person." "I see. Well, good luck on whatever it is you're about to endeavor in."  
  
The bus reached P.S. 118 and the two girls got off. On the way to class, Helga bumped into Arnold. For some reason or another this happens a lot, but this time it really caught Helga off guard. Instead of going off on her usual "hey watch it football head!" rant, she picked up her books, fixed her pink bow, and walked on. Arnold was startled by this change in behavior and gave Helga an inquisitive look.  
  
During a poetry reading in Mr. Simmons' class, Helga made her first move. She wrote, with her trusty purple pen, a note that said "Arnold -- I need to talk to you. Meet me by the jungle gym after school. And come alone!! - Helga," and passed it to Arnold. Now Arnold KNEW something was up.  
  
A paragraph later, the bell rang and school was over! The kids ran out of the building and to the busses. Not more than five minutes after the bell had rung did Arnold make it to the jungle gym. And there was Helga, leaning against it, with this huge nervous look on her face, looking at the ground and biting her lip. It looked like she was even sweating some. At least she didn't piss herself! That would be embarrassing lol. ^_^  
  
"So... what's up?" Arnold asked, confused about what was going on. Helga just stared at the ground for a while, trying to work up the nerve to say something.  
  
Argh, fucking confession scenes. I've already drawn this fanfic out way more than I wanted to. I have to be so goddamn descriptive! I am the wors-- no! I cannot say that! I am the BEST fanfic writer! Fuck yeah! You're not gonna bring me down fanfiction.net! NEVAH!!!!!11  
  
Uhm so eventually Helga confessed. "Arnold, I admit it! I love you! I've loved you since the first time I saw your face in preschool!" Blah blah blah and more crazy Helga confession stuff! It's wild I tell you! Arnold is flabbergasted! (lol that's a funny word) Helga finished her cah-razy confession, and awaited Arnold's reply.  
  
See now, here's the part of the confession fic where the readers are just DYING to find out what happens! AKA the climax!!!! And I bet you all want Arnold to hug her and say he likes her too and they end up smooching and makin bacon in the treehouse!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Well, Arnold had something to tell her. "See Helga, earlier today, during lunch actually, Rhonda approached me. She told me that she thought I was the most amazing guy she ever knew and uh, then we went to the janitor's closet. She's such a good kisser! So uh I'm kind of taken. But uhm, I'm really flattered!" Arnold then walked out of the playground, where Rhonda waited. "Hey sweetie!" she exclaimed, giving Arnold a big wet one. Helga just stood there, her mouth agape. "Wha...?"  
  
THE END  
  
Oh wait, the epilogue! Arnold and Rhonda got married! But you know how Rhonda is, she's quite dominant! So Arnold did everything for her! He cleaned the house and massaged her feet and everything! And you don't want to know what they did in bed! But it was pretty kinky! @_@ And I'm lazy now so let's just say that Helga goes lez and lives with Phoebe again! K bye! 


End file.
